1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, identification technology where an ID (identification number) is assigned to each object so as to reveal data thereon such as the history has been attracting attention, which is utilized for production management and the like. Above all, semiconductor devices capable of communicating data without contact have been developed. Such semiconductor devices include an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag (also called an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip), and the like have been introduced into companies, markets and the like.
Most of these semiconductor devices are constituted by an antenna and an integrated circuit. For example, an information storage component is mounted as an integrated circuit on a module substrate, and electrically connected to an antenna (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-90222
If signals are communicated between an integrated circuit and an antenna through a signal line, enough propagation characteristics cannot be obtained depending on the frequency, which results in transmission losses. In addition, electromagnetic shielding properties of the signal line are not enough, leading to electrical failure such as interference with signal wires of the integrated circuit.